Jealousy Isn't Pretty !
by LivingPen
Summary: A new student arrives and he "dates" Mikan, but she is way to dense to notice it. However, Natsume isn't as dense, and the new student doesn't please him a bit. NXM, slight RXH (maybe later)


**A/N : I _had _ to tell you something here : I made an OC ! (nods happily). I have to present her here and now, because she won't be described in this story.**

**Name : Akari Hyuuga ; Age : 12 y.a (in this story) ; Look : shoulder-lengthed black hair and crimson orbs ; Alices : Memory Manipulating & Fire ; Ability Class : Dangerous Abilities (- Fire) and Special Abilities (- Memory Manipulating) **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gakuen Alice, or any of the characters (except for Daisuke, Kaede and Akari)

"Natsumeeeee !" shouted Mikan, her waist-length chestnut hair swirling around her. She couldn't see him anywhere, and she began talking alone : "I'm sure he's sulking somewhere, but why ? And where ?". She thought for about ten minutes befor clasping her hands and saying out loud : "I KNOW ! The Sakura tree !" and she ran toward the said place. Natsume sat in the tree, his back against the trunk and a manga on his lap. The brunette called him, yet he didn't answer. She tried again : "Natsume, why are you sulking ? " The raven haired lad gave her no answer again. She put her hands on her hips and wanted to shout : "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ME ?",but then she remembered she had to be nice with everyone, including Natsume, so she instead she climbed up the tree and sat next to him.

Natsume had his eyes fixed on his manga, but his thoughts were far away from it. He couldn't forget what happened this morning, just thinking about it was enough for him to clench his fists out of anger.

_Flashback : _It was a nice, normal morning in the Alice Academy, and Mikan Sakura, a 12 years old student in Class B, sat next to Natsume, as she usually did. Narumi-sensei came – he was dressed with those girly clothes again – and said in an excited voice : "My dear students, we are going to have two new students today !". Natsume looked at his sister Akari's eyes, they were lightening up a bit, she loved new stuff. Unlike him, Dangerous Ability Class and missions were okay for her. She nudged Shiro, her best friend, and they began chatting, probably about the new student, Natsume thought. Mikan was very excited too and she was talking with Iinchou about the new students.

Narumi asked for silence by clapping his hands, and he let boy and a girl enter the classroom. He told them : "So, please, introduce yourself to the class, don't be shy !". The blonde girl glared at him and began : "My name's Kaede Hanako, and my Alice is Plant-Manipulation. The rest is none of your concern." "Okaaaay... what about you ?" The boy asked "Eh, me ? Oh, um, hi ! I'm Daisuke Fuyu. My Alice is Ice. Hope we get along !" The teacher cleared his throat and declared in a theatral voice : "Well my dear friends, we'll be needing some partners for _you _! Do you have anyone in mind ?" Kaede instantly pointed toward Akari while asking her to be her partner. My sister just shrugged and said : "Whatever..." Daisuke didn't seem as assured as Kaede, and he was looking around the class. "Uhm... sensei ? Can I be the partner from the girl here ?" asked the silver-haired boy while pointing toward Mikan. Naru exclamed : "But _of course_ ! Her name is Mikan Sakura. You can go and sit next to her. Well, I gotta go !"

At this very moment, Natsume felt his blood boiling inside his body. What right does he has to sixt next to _his _Mikan ? _He has as much right as you to do so, and he may want her as well as you do.. _said a little voice in his mind. _Hang on, you, I **don't** want her._ Natsume defended himself. However, as he saw Daisuke and Mikan chatting like time didn't matter. Heck, he lov- no, he didn't think that. _Yes you did_, said the cunning voice in his head. He was about to threaten his immaterial interlocutor as he caught a piece of the conversation wich didn't please him at all. "So, Mikan-chan, will you come with me at this, uhm, Central-Town thingy ? I don't know where it is, and since you're my partner, I thought-" "Yeah, sure ! It'll be great !" Mikan cut him off and giggled. "Do you mind if I ask other people to tag along ?" Daisuke hesitated but he quickly got a hold on himself : "Actually... I'd prefer there wouldn't be other people around. I mean, I'd be awkward and..." Mikan cut him off again and told him in a happy tone : "Well, the most important thing is that you see Central Town, and that you're comfortable here. So... I guess it'll be fine if we go on our own.". Right now, Natsume felt the urge of burning something, and the temperature in the class was heating. Akari shot him a glare, of course, she knew what was going on. After all, his sister knew him better than himself. Next to her, her new partner Kaede looked at her with a questionable face, and Daisuke asked : "Uhm, Mikan, isn't it getting sort of hot here ?". But Mikan couldn't feel anything because of her Nullifying Alice, so she answered : "Nope, why ?".

Natsume's patience was consumed and he left the classroom under Mikan's surprised look.

_End Flashback _

"Nat-" "Are you going to Central Town with that... Daisuke guy ? " Natsume asked through his gritted teeths. "Yep ! But I wonder why he was awkward with you guys...?" The young boy balled his hands into fists. He was sure that Daisuke only wanted to use Mikan's gentleness to hurt her, or, worse ! Make her his. At the thought, he couldn't help but want to hit the silver-haired lad where it hurts. _But why do you care, I thought you didn't want her ? _Said the little voice in his head. He mentally answered : _Well, er, I don't. _But that voice was stubborn : _You do, Natsume, and you know you do. It's your pride, it stands in your way. What's more important ? Your pride, or the person you love the most ? _ Natsume knew those words, Akari has talked to him about it before. _...dunno, leave me be..._

A perky voice jerked him from his thoughts : "Oh Kami-sama, is that the time? I'm laaaaate ! Well, see you Natsume-kun !" The lad simply raised a brow. He was _definitly _not letting the two of them alone. It sounded too much of a date to him, and there was only one person allowed to date her.

...


End file.
